The Faded Life
The Faded Life is a Fantage Animated Series made by Dia1245x3. The series is about a new student named Jessica and how she begins a blossoming relationship with one of her classmates. The series began with its' first episode posted on June 24th, 2017, and ended with its' 12th and last episode on March 8th, 2018. Although the main story is finished, either a second season or a original video animation (OVA) episode is currently in development. Characters *Jessica White: The main protagonist of the series. She has recently transfered to her new high school and has moved from New York due to her parents' work. She is 16 years old and likes cookies. *Justin Brown: Jessica's fellow classmate and love interest. He is considerate and cares very much for Jessica. He is 17 years old. *Jordan Brown: Justin's twin brother. He is somewhat distant and prefers to not talk with most people. He is 17 years old. *Alyssa Woods: The main antagonist of the series. She appears to be nice, but she dislikes Jessica after hearing that she might like Justin. She is 15 years old. *Jaclyn White: Jessica's younger sister. Jessica finds her to be quite nosy. *Bella and Della: The twin daughters of the school principal. They are quite chatty. *Eric Thomas: A student who arrives after Jessica does. He has green cat ears that he prefers to not mention and has had a bad history with Bella and Della. Plot Jessica enters her new high school and meets Jordan, who shuns her, and Justin while trying to find her classroom. As apology for her twin brother's behavior, Justin takes Jessica to her classroom, where Jessica learns that she is fellow classmates with him and Jordan. Later during lunch, Jessica meets fellow classmate Alyssa, who invites her to her house after school. At Alyssa's house, she asks Jessica if she likes Justin. When Jessica responds that she might, Alyssa rudely kicks her out of the house. Jessica, hurt by Alyssa's harsh words, cries and is comforted by Justin, who wanted to see how she was doing at Alyssa's house. Justin takes Jessica home and meets her younger sister, Jaclyn. While they take a walk outside, Justin tells Jessica about his childhood and why Jordan has been cold to everybody. When the two were younger, they went out late at night despite their mother's warnings. While they were crossing the road, a car was passing by, unknown to the boys, and their mother jumped in to save her children from getting hit. Jordan blamed Justin for their mother's death and hasn't been talking to him ever since. Despite Jordan ignoring him, Justin continues to live with his brother for him, since their mother was their only guardian after a divorce. Jessica hugs Justin to make him feel better after telling his story. The two are close to kissing until Justin stops after seeing someone. Feeling awkward, Jessica leaves the scene. Justin goes to speak with the mysterious figure, who seems to be able to control him and warns him that it's either his love life or his brother before leaving. The next day at school, Jessica reluctantly follows Alyssa and the two spot Justin and Jordan chatting with each other. Jessica tries to leave, remembering yesterday's events, but Justin follows her outside. Justin apologizes for attempting to kiss her, and the two reconcile before being confronted by Jordan. Leaving him behind, the two arrange a date on Saturday before going their own ways. That faithful day, the two are dressed up and enter the "enchanted Ancient Palace". Unknown to the two, Alyssa is also there as princess for a day, and orders the two out while leaving behind a note for Justin. Disturbed by the note, Justin decides to leave Jessica and their date together is disrupted. Taking Justin's sudden absence as a sign for disliking her, Jessica tries to find Justin in order to find out the truth. She does find Justin, but he is surrounded by two girls and takes this as cheating on her. Jessica puts on a disguise to see if he really is into someone else, and after finding that Justin has practically ignored her, she decides to look for him again. She takes some advice online that suggests her to slightly change her outfit and finds Justin carrying water bottles. They bump into each other, causing all of the water to pour out of the bottles and spill over both of their clothes. Justin decides to take Jessica over to his house and lets her have a shower along with a fresh change of dry clothes. Justin goes to take a shower and goes out to buy snacks for Jessica, while she finds his secret journal. Jessica then wakes up from crying after dreaming that Justin comes back to use his journal to confess his feelings for her, but she hides this from Justin by pretending that the dream was about another boy named Eric. This crushes Justin's heart, especially when a new student named Eric comes the next day. Eric is in the same class as Bella and Della, much to their chagrin, and seems to have a liking to Jessica. Jessica, who realizes that Justin must be heartbroken from the "Eric" she made up the other day appearing to be real, quickly tries to find him and tells him that she lied about who she really liked. Hearing this and believing that Jessica doesn't trust him, Justin walks away in disgust and leaves Jessica in tears. Eric witnesses this scene and demands Justin to apologize to her. Justin and Eric accidentally reveal their attraction to Jessica to each other, and in order to keep this secret, they bet on who will win her heart first, with the loser not being allowed to flirt with her. They both agree as Jessica arrives to stop a possible fight, only to see that they sorted things out. Justin apologizes to Jessica for his earlier behavior and asks Jessica out to the Mid-Year Dance taking place later in the evening, and she accepts, much to Eric's disappointment. The Mid-Year Dance starts and Jessica and Justin (along with Bella and Della who seem to have sneaked in by themselves while looking for someone) have gotten inside. Eric is left outside, hoping to find a way in, when he spots Alyssa stopping by him. Learning that Alyssa wants Jessica away from Justin as well, Eric and Alyssa agree to be partners for the night in order to enter the dance and foil their relationship. Alyssa takes Justin (who groans at her appearance) with her, while Jessica is left alone with Eric. He tries to kiss her while they dance, which surprises Justin, who managed to get away from Alyssa. However, Jessica pushes Eric away and reveals she already figured out about his plan. As Eric apologizes and reveals his love for her, he exits the dance in tears, which in turn makes Jessica cry for rejecting him. Justin finds her in the hallway and explains why she rejected him while feeling sorry, and Jessica, in response, tells him that she loves her mystery crush more, and reveals that the mystery crush is Justin himself. They both accept their love for each other and kiss, and the mysterious figure from before appears. The mysterious figure is revealed to be Justin's aunt, who tells Jessica that she wanted Justin to choose between living with the love of his life and Jordan. She reveals that she wasn't serious and that it was all a test, congratulating her nephew on passing it as she leaves them alone. The series ends with a glimpse of Justin and Jessica in fancy white attire, suggesting that they get married later on. Trivia *A trailer of the series was released a day before the first episode. The trailer features the opening of the series. Category:Animated Series Category:Drama Category:School Story